Happy Birthday
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Argost celebrates his birthday. Will Van Rook ruin it?


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Argost opened his eyes before viewing Munya's smile. He observed Leonidas Van Rook and his servant standing near his bed. ''How old are you today? 100?'' the Russian inquired. ''Never you mind!'' the old man muttered. ''What are you doing for your birthday?'' Leonidas wished to know. Vincent was silent for a minute.

''I'm going to host a new Weird World episode and maybe search for Kur!'' he answered.  
He began to squint. ''Since when do you care about my birthday, Leonidas?'' he asked. ''I'm only here for the money! You're supposed to pay me for the Kur clue I recently obtained!'' the Russian answered. ''WHAAAAT?!'' Argost squealed.

Leonidas nodded a few times. He watched the other man frown. ''I will pay you tomorrow,  
Van Rook!'' The mercenary's mask concealed his scowl. He began to fold his arms across his chest. ''That's what you said last time!'' he spoke.

Argost held up a hand in order to silence him. ''It is my special day! Please don't ruin it!'' he requested. He tilted his head. ''I hope you obtained a birthday present for me!'' he said. ''As a matter of fact, I did get something for you!'' the mercenary informed him.

Vincent and Munya exchanged surprised glances. ''I'll give it to you later!'' the Russian said. Argost stared at his servant. ''When are you going to give me my birthday gift, Munya?'' he asked. He watched him imitate someone filming a TV show. He seemed very interested as his eyes increased in size.

''I'll receive it during today's Weird World episode?'' he guessed. His companion ceased his actions before nodding. ''Is it a rare cryptid?'' Van Rook guessed.  
Munya was about to hit him until Argost shook his head. ''Please don't kill him yet.  
He has a gift for me!''

The extra shadow lowered his hand. Argost got out of bed before dressing in his usual black garments and cloak. He, Munya, and Leonidas went to his dungeon before the servant set up the camera. He stood in front of it while Van Rook remained near the silent assistant. Vincent chose to stand by one of the imprisoned cryptids.  
He gave him the signal to start filming.

''Greetings and bienvenue, children! I am your host V.V. Argost. It is my birthday today!'' the strange villain smiled. He ceased speaking when Van Rook disrupted him. ''Is the rare cryptid a dragon?'' the Russian guessed. Munya turned his head in order to scowl.

Argost looked very surprised. He watched his servant depart in order to bring the chained monster. He gasped at the sight of the dark creature. ''This is a wonderful birthday present, Munya!'' he said in a sincere tone. He observed the other man's smile. He viewed him placing it in one of the empty cells.

Van Rook's mask concealed his surprised expression. A cruel grin replaced the shocked look on his face. *My clients are eager to pay billions for the dragon! I'll steal it while the old bat and his servant are sleeping tonight!* he thought. He stared at the monster while Argost described it. He eventually observed Munya switching off the camera.

''Well? Where is my gift?'' Vincent asked while staring at Leonidas. ''I'll give it to you now, but not here!'' the mercenary spoke. He was surprised when the servant touched his shoulder. The silent man pointed at him before doing the same to the new creature. He brought him to the imprisoned Amarok very briefly. ''I have no idea what you are trying to say, Munya!'' he shrugged.

Argost stared at the men. ''Attempt to steal the dragon and I will feed you to the Amarok!'' he translated. He watched his assistant smile and nod. Leonidas approached the monster's cell. He barely dodged the cryptid's fire which went through the spaces between the bars! *So much for wanting to steal the dragon!* he thought.

''Thank you for the delightful present, Munya!'' Vincent spoke before his manservant embraced him and smiled. ''Please feed my new gift while Van Rook surprises me'  
he requested. Munya nodded again while he watched the two men depart. His master found himself in the dining room before sitting at the black table.  
He was curious when the Russian turned off the light. He heard the mercenary's occasional steps along with the sound of a plate being placed in front of him.

''Enjoy your birthday dinner!'' Van Rook spoke. ''Thank you, Leonidas!  
Perhaps I will pay you tonight instead of tomorrow!'' Argost said. He smiled before eating his dinner. He began to retch before the Russian turned on the light. ''Happy birthday, you old bat!'' the mercenary smiled while the bizarre villain observed the wet cat food on the plate! ''Cat food is cheap!'' he shrugged before Vincent started to cry.

THE END 


End file.
